


We'll try anything for you

by The_thirst_is_real



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Committed Relationship, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Liam, Dom Niall, Dom/sub, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Nophiam, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Sub Sophia, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sophia reveals one of her biggest fantasies to her boyfriends, Liam and Niall try it out for their girlfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll try anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> Some smutty nophiam for you all ;)

Sophia stood in the large kitchen of her home, waiting to start. A couple of nights ago, she had confessed one of her deepest fantasies to her two boyfriends Liam and Niall. Since the trio had been together for nearly a year after a passionate night on the boy's world tour, she had become comfortable having two amazing and loving boyfriends who loved her more than anything in the world. All three had experimented with a variety of kinks and fantasies that they liked and Sophia was definitely satisfied in their unusual relationship and she wouldn't change it for the world.

She told Liam and Niall about her biggest fantasy one night after they had been out for a meal with Harry, (who was the 4th wheel that night) After a few too many rosé wines, a tipsy Sophia had told her boyfriends about how she fantasies about being a slutty horny housewife who was all alone in her home and an intruder breaks in and basically has their way with her. Both boys were shock to here about this very dirty fantasy but they both liked it and they would do anything for their precious girlfriend.

So this was where Sophia was at now. Liam had gotten her an extremely short black shirt which practically showed her pussy and and also a revealing skimpy top which showed off her beautiful breasts. She woke up in the morning finding a note saying that Liam and Niall had to do a recording with the other boys so they would be out most of the morning. This would give Sophia enough time to get ready and transform into the horny housewife.

She first started putting the skirt and shirt, the skirt barley covered her bum and pussy and the shirt was extremely tight and fitting and she also wore some black high heels, she already felt more slutty so she decided to put on some cheap foundation and black eyeshadow, which she put on a bit too much to make her more slutty. When she had finally finished, she looked at herself in the mirror, she definitely looked the part and she was getting more excited now.

So Sophia stood in the kitchen, waiting for her 'intruders'. She could feel herself getting wet down there as she waited in anticipation for her fantasy to come alive, she didn't know how long the boys would be and all she could do was wait and be excited. She decided to pretend to do open the dishwasher. "I think I should do some washing up." She said in a seductive way, not really knowing why she said it, maybe because it sounded housewife-like.

Suddenly, two pairs of arms grabbed her from behind, making her scream a bit. The arms felt her whole body as she tried to escape but they wouldn't let go. "We've finally got our whore." A voice said, which Sophia recognised was Liam's. she relaxed a bit realising it was only Liam and Niall finally 'breaking' in the house and in full character. She finally saw her boyfriends seeing they were wearing all black hoodies and jeans. They had a look of achievement, finally getting their slutty housewife to do what they can to her.

"Rip her clothes off Niall." Liam commanded always being the dominant one. Niall obeyed and first ripped off the skirt, while Liam held the movingSophia, 'attempting' to escape, even though she was getting extremely wet. Niall then ripped of her shirt, leaving her completely naked and showing that she wasn't wearing any bra or panties. "My my." Liam whispered behind Sophia as he grinded behind her. "What a slutty whore you are not even wearing any panties. It's as if you want to be fucked by some strangers." Sophia just moaned at the dirty talk, turning her on so much. She felt as if she could orgasm right at that second. 

Liam suddenly made her kneel down in front of the boys as Niall unzipped his jeans, showing his erect cock. "Get him all nice and wet bitch, it's the only lube you're gonna get." Liam said as Sophia nodded, starting to suck on her Irish boyfriend's cock. Niall just moaned at loud as he grabbed her head and made her go deeper, making the girl gag. This lasted a few minutes, Niall swearing and moaning as Liam kept a hold of Sophia.

Soon enough, Liam was getting impatient and took Sophia out if Niall, much to Niall's dislike. "Fuck sake man, I was nearly done." Niall moaned at his boyfriends disturbance. "Don't worry Nialler, you'll have plenty of time to finish in a bit." Liam said as he made Sophia suck him off. She didn't realise that while she was sucking Niall, Liam had tied her hands with some rope very tightly so she couldn't escape. This turned Sophia more even as she went as deep as she could when she felt Niall slap her arse, making her groan. 

"Fucking keep going slut!" Liam said as he pushed her in deeper as Niall kept slapping her arse. Suddenly, Sophia could feel Niall playing with her pussy, feeling how wet she was. "Fuck, our little whore is so wet." Niall said to Liam. "I bet she's gagging for two big dicks in her pussy." Liam just smiled at his boyfriend, he loved it when both Niall and him fucked Sophia together, it made the trio more connected together and it made Sophia feel amazing. 

Liam took his dick out of Sophia's mouth but replaced it with a ball gag. "So you don't call for help." Liam told their 'captive' as she moaned behind the gag. Liam and Niall knelt down to the floor, with a struggling Sophia between them. "Which whore hole do you want?" Liam asked his boyfriend. "Back, I wanna make our slut scream." Liam just smiled. "Good, I'll have her wet pussy." 

Without warning, Liam went straight into Sophia's wet pussy, making the girl scream behind the gag. "Fucking hell." Liam moaned. "You're tight like a virgin, but I know you've fucked so many dicks." Liam whispered to his girlfriend. She could fell Niall going in slowly behind in her arse, making her moan more. She couldn't get over the fact that she was complete naked while the boys were still fully clothed with their zippers down, it made her fell more like a whore just being used for her body.

Suddenly Liam started to go at a fast pace, not giving her a chance to get use to Liam inside. Niall started as well, going as fast as Liam until they were at a steady rhythm. Both boys were hitting her spot with every thrust, making the girl cry out loud behind the annoying gag. They felt so good and Sophia felt like she was about to cum. "Aww, does our slut want to cum?" Liam said seeing Sophia's desperate face, which made her nod. Liam just laughed. "You don't get to cum until we do first." He said making him go faster. Sophia just cried out, so desperate and wanting to cum like mad.

After a few minutes, Sophia could hear Niall behind her, he sounded like he was about to cum. Eventually, he came inside Sophia, moaning out loud and Liam came just after Niall. "Cum, you slut." Liam commanded to their 'victim' as Sophia screamed as she came, getting incredibly wet as ride out her orgasm. For a few moments, she felt like she was in paradise, like nothing in the world mattered expect for her and her two amazing boyfriends and it was the best felling in the world. 

After she came down from her high, she laid her head on Liam's shoulder, feeling exhausted and she felt like she was about to go to sleep. She then felt Liam's strong arms around her, pulling the girl into a hug. "You alright babe?" Liam whispered in her ear softly, which Sophia responded with a nod. She then felt Niall's small arms wrap around behind her, both boyfriends giving her a hug, just enjoying the moment as a trio. "Would you like a bath Sophia?" Liam asked eventually. "Yeah please." She replied quietly. Liam then stood up and picked up the tired Sophia bridal style. "I'll clean up the kitchen." Niall said giving Sophia a kiss. Liam just smiled at his boyfriend as he took his girlfriend upstairs. 

When Liam took Sophia upstairs, he ran her a warm bath in the their large bathroom. She went into the warm soothing water and felt her whole body relax in peace. Liam started to wash every part of her body, making sure she was all clean and being as gentle as he could. Sophia loved it when Liam was like this. It amazed her how Liam could go from being a rough dominant man who was calling her every horrible name to a soft, loving boyfriend who treated her like precious china doll and wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Is the water ok?" Liam asked as he washed her left shoulder with the sponge. "Yeah it's great." She replied. "I hope you enjoyed today Li, I know it was very weird." Liam just smiled. "It's ok babe, I enjoyed it, we need to do some more role play. I think I might like to be the sexy teacher who has to punish his two naughty students." Sophia just rolled his eyes, knowing the naughty students would be herself and Niall. Both boyfriend and girlfriend spent the next few minutes in silent, just enjoying the peaceful bliss and each others company.

While Liam and Sophia were in the bathroom, Niall was cleaning up the kitchen, after he had finished in their, he went to tidy the bedroom to make sure it was nice for Sophia. After a while, Liam and Sophia came into the bedroom, smiling at their Irish boyfriend. After her lovely bath, Sophia had felt really tired and wanted to go to bed. She slipped in the large bed right in the middle, finally feeling like she was about to go to sleep. 

She noticed her boyfriends then slipped each side of her, each giving her a kiss. She couldn't help but feel like the luckiest girl in world at that moment. "Thank you guys, I had an amazing time." She said to her boyfriends. "Anytime love. Oh, by the way Niall, next time you and Soph are my naughty students who need to be punished." Niall just laughed at Liam. "Oh yeah? How about you and Soph be the students? You know I'm good at punishing." Liam rolled his eyes. "Yeah right Horan, you wouldn't dare." Sophia just smiled at her silly boyfriend as she could feel herself falling asleep. Eventually she feel into a deep and peaceful sleep with the two most important people in her life and not a care in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> *dead* think I need to pray for a while after writing this x


End file.
